


Queens

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [4]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: :O, F/F, i think this is the first raven and lizzie fic????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Lizzie prepares matching dresses for herself and Raven. Raven needs some convincing on the idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 4 - Matching Outfits

“Are you sure about this?” Raven asked, nervously eyeing Lizzie, who was busy going to town on her sewing machine. Pieces of fabric flew left and right, narrowly avoiding hitting Raven in the face. Lizzie scoffed.

“Of _course_ I am. Trust me, when I’m done, we’re both going to look wonderlandiful!” Lizzie took a brief pause from her sewing to beam over at Raven, then she continued. Raven ducked to keep herself from being whacked with purple cloth.

“But isn’t it a bad thing to show up to a party in the same dress?” Her mother had always told her that she had to be above the crowd, and showing up somewhere in the same outfit was catastrophic.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “It’s _themed_. Not the same. Yours is purple. Mine is red. Both are fabelous!” She pressed the pedal for her machine down harder, as if she was planning to run it into the ground. “And… done!” The future queen pushed back her chair and shoved a finished dress at Raven. After untangling herself from the cloth, Raven held it out to look at it.

The purple material was shimmery and hung in gorgeous layers to about knee-level. Lizzie had one in the same style, but with flouncy red colors instead. Both shirts had the word ‘QUEEN’ embroidered on them., Raven’s in silver, Lizzie’s in gold. Raven had to admit, it was pretty cute.

“Thank you, darling,” Lizzie murmured as she slipped into her gown. Raven blinked, momentarily caught off guard. Then, she relaxed, realizing what had happened.

“You heard the narrator, didn’t you?” she asked, and Lizzie glanced over, blushing.

“Was that the narrator? Oh grim, I’m sorry. I could have sworn you said that aloud.” Lizzie, the politest of the Wonderland bunch, tried to interact with the narrator as little as possible while others were present.

Raven laughed and swooped Lizzie up in her arm, the other girl shrieking in protest. “Well, maybe I _will_ have to say it. The dress looks gorgeous, Lizzie.” She pressed her lips against the girl’s forehead.

Now, Lizzie had turned a real red-heart color. “Off,” she cried, knocking Raven back. “Off with you! I don’t want to kiss you until you’re in your gown. I must see how it looks.”

Raven chuckled again, but she let Lizzie go. As she slid into her dress, she admired how it fit her just right. Lizzie really was a master seamstress. And an even better kisser.


End file.
